Blossoming Sakuras
by Sokrates16
Summary: This ship needs more attention people. Like SERIOUSLY. Well, then. A series of Ishikki X Nene dabbles and their unothodox bond. Innocent feelings blooming into flowers of love. Chapter2: Fragile Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yo I'm back! School is over so I'll be around for the next month before entrance exams start. So, I got bad news and good news.**

 **The good news are that I'll be doing constant fluff, starting with this Ishikuni fluff with a bonus special at the end of the fluff :3.**

 **the bad news, my laptop broke down and I am struggling to get it fixed as soon as possible. The main story's new chapter was like 90 percent done and Unwavering Hearts was going smooth. I was planning to publish the main story today, but ...things happened.**

 **Well, you're luck, at least you got fluff.**

 **PS: This ship needs more attention. COME ON PEOPLE.**

* * *

…

 _Why?_

 _Why are you so good everything?_

The little four-year old girl peeked at the boy playing the shamizan on her living room.

She pouted at his masterfulness and eargasmic music. But, weirdly, she wasn't angry at him. But more at herself.

 _Why?Why?Why? Why am I so…_

 _Stupid?_

* * *

Kinokuni Nene, greatly engrossed in her training, didn't notice the brunet boy who was peeking at her from behind the doorframe.

Satoshi was staring at the girl with dreamy eyes. The usually dull green orbs instantly turning into two glossy emerald irises.

He watched as her hands moved giddily over the dough, and how her eyes danced joyfully at her newly learned mizu mawashi.

 _How? How could she have this much fun while cooking? Why? Why? Why?..._

 _Why does she look so beautiful?_

* * *

During their whole stay together, the two developed quite the edgy relationship, one based on hatred and grudge. Well, it's more one-sided though ( From Nene as to say).

His talent and his brains are a danger to her. Every time he puts his hands over one of her things he just masters them.

Like: "Pooof, I am a genius."

This got her into working herself out. Trying relentlessly to beat him in his own game.

And he seemed to be clingy enough ( to her demise) to tune up to her every moment she does.

Today, is one of those days.

The sun was setting on the two kids in the large Kinokuni backyard.

After many near falls and hours of practice, Nene finally managed to do a full loop around a bush on her monocycle. She was grinning and laughing proudly at her success.

And how proud she was! Especially since her arch nemesis was standing there, applauding and congratulating her achievement .

She was so happy that she finally learned how to do something that he still didn't learn. Well, honestly, she wouldn't have rode this bike without his help. He was always holding her hand whenever she might fall and standing by her side since noon to watch over her.

As she was starting her second loop, a breeze came blowing over them, making her rumble over and lose her balance, heading toward the ground face first.

She braced herself for the harsh impact.

But what she felt was not the cold asphalt floor, however she was held by two thin small arms.

Before she hit the floor, Ishikki ran towards her and grabbed her from the chest and towards him.

-" Nene-chan, are you OK? You almost fell down?" she asked innocently for her wellbeing.

The blushing child hastily waved him away and rushed to take her monocycle from the floor and squealed: " It's almost dark out here. We need to get back. I'll continue tomorrow. **ALONE**." And she stormed towards the house, holding her back to the widely smiling boy behind her.

* * *

He truly messed up. Like really messed up.

It's like the fourth chef uniform that he **_'soaked'_** in broth.

He can't help it. The counter is just too high. And when he's reaching for one of the pots; even with a lift, it just falls on the table and stains his uniform.

Likely it wasn't hot enough to burn him. Bearable.

Retreating back to his room, he rapidly took out the uniform before the heat gets to his skin. In the end, he found himself only in his underwear.

Then…

-" Uhmmmm." He suddenly remembered not having a change of a uniform.

"Well, I guess I'll go ask Nene-chan for a … Ohhh." He knew that even that was out of question.

Grinding his brain cells, he noticed a white long apron deep inside one of the wardrobes. It was large enough to hide his front area. And that seemed enough.

Taking the apron, he put it on and happily headed towards the kitchen.

The staff had already left. He preferred that time to practice to avoid the adults oppression. He would be to himself and enjoy the food he makes and maybe sometimes force some samples over Nene-chan.

As the night grew old, the boy continued his work over the newest recipe he got in mind. It was late summer back then, so the wind that blew over his half-naked body did nothing but warm up his feeling and put him to work harder.

In the middle of dishing out his work, he recognizes faint approaching steps. And before he could react, the Kinukuni heiress was standing dump founded at the view before her.

She just came to make herself for a hot cup of milk with cinnamon to help her sleep; not to see this horror scene.

-" Hey, Nene-chan. I thought you slept already. I was just trying this knew udon recipe. Come try it?" he invited her to join him.

Though, he knew something was off when she didn't respond, nor yell at him. She just kept moving her mouth like an eating fish while the color drained out of her face….

To turn into a full ripe tomato seconds later.

 _KYAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Her scream shook the very pillars of the Kinukuni mansion. All the residents came running toward the kitchen only to see a collapsed, traumatized Nene before the door, hiding her face between her joined palm, and the flushed face of a mesmerized Ishikki who was insanely satisfied by the face of flustered Nene.

It was literally the first time he saw her face express something other than hatred and annoyance.

And damn he liked the scenery. A lot.

And he swore on his mother's grave that he will see it again, with this apron as his weapon.

And that was the start of the Naked Apron legend.

* * *

-" Well, Satoshi-kun. It's been a fun experience having you among. We hope you liked your staying here." The head of family said the last words of goodbye to the departing boy.

It's been almost a year since Ishikki came was housed by the Kinukoni. He learned a lot. More than he could've expected to.

For him, it was precious experience that he will cherish forever.

Here, he was saved from the darkness of ingratitude and pressure. He was able to find a reason to love cooking and move farther forward.

All thanks to the girl, cutely pouting behind her father's back.

-" Nene, bid a farewell to Satoshi-kun. He is leaving us today. Come on, sweetie." He pushed the hiding girl from behind him and to the boy.

She was angry at him, and he didn't want to talk to him. Him leaving has been her long-awaited wish. He gets on her nerves and his definitely bad for her heart. She might be pouting. But that is just a façade, from inside, she is jumping, fist-pumping and thanking the Gods for their love for her.

She was avoiding to look at him in the eyes. The air around the two was way more tense for kids their age.

-" Nene-chan…" she spoke. " Let's make a promise."

She looked confusedly at him. His all-smiles face ticked her off and she was really fighting the urge to scream at him in front of her father.

-" What?" she grumbled under her breath.

-" That we will meet again, one of those days. That we will cook together and be rivals. Okay?" he held his pinky for her, to seal the deal.

She didn't want to do it, but under the intense look of her father and the giggles from the maids around them, she joined her pinky with his and slightly shook it a little.

That made the boy smile wider and meekly whisper: " That's a pinky swear then."

He joyfully gave her a quick hug, that caught her off-guard, and sprinted toward the limousine before she could punch him somewhere.

In her flushed state, she wished for him to just disappear. To just go.

As the car drove away, the boy went with it. Not before standing on his knees and flashing a last smile and wave to his savior.

While the shadow of the car began fading in the horizon, and the elders returned back to the mansion. The girl finally let out her scoff. A promise, huh, How childish. Like she cares. She was finally freed from the agony of inferiority. She can finally go on her own pace without feeling like a loser.

Letting out a long suppressed sigh, the girl smiled far the first time in a long year.

She will make her way beyond him on her own pace one day.

And time flew by like a flash for both, their promise getting lost within the sea of her memories.

Although, unbeknownst to her, and even with the long years of parting, the promise was kept safe like a treasure in the deepest confines of his mind.

It was ten years later when fate will bring them together within the lands of Tootsuki.

-" Ahhh, Kinukoni-kun, it's been a while." He was first to great.

She cringed when she saw him. God, that dumb smile of his hasn't changed at all. She adjusted her round glasses, readying her heart for the upcoming years of suffering.

* * *

 **i'LL SEE YOU SOON GUYS.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**How do Dropouts love? Part 1**_

Four months have flown like the flick of a turned page.

The third years have graduated , the second and first years have advanced up to their next years.

Under the reign of the beautiful, charismatic Nakiri Erina, and the reformed Elite ten of former rebels, the academy was slowly but surely going back to its peaceful old days. With the Shokugeki becoming more than just a challenge between students, but a confrontation of wills and prides that are not bound to any regulations or administrative documents. A battle of creative and ambitious chefs willing to hone their skills to new heights.

 _ **AAAHHHH.**_ Soma-kun's words are the heart and core of this revolution. And Ishikki-senpai couldn't be any prouder of his kouhai. He knew he was the trigger to Tootsuki's revolution.

He literally called it since the very beginning.

His instincts were never went wrong.

Well, with everything except a certain childhood friend of his…

-" Ishikki…" the subject of his thoughts called for him from the desk behind him. That slight, almost shy nudge almost had him crack out a laugh. He turned to look at her and smiled that one smile of his. Carefree. Honest.

They were third years now in one of their theory classes. And with five students per classroom. Their interaction was easily caught by all their comrades.

-"Kinokuni-kun, is there something bugging you about this Nutrition text." He joked. He's sure that wasn't what got her to call him. He actually knew why.

-" Are you making fun of me?" she retorted with her signature ice cold glare. How could that death glare be so seductive? " You know why. I just wanted to ask what are the terms."

This time, her words made his chuckle, already picturing her face when they will announce the wager in their shokugeki that day.

Yes, ever since that probable confession in the RdC, their already stiff relationship, became rougher than dry old wooden board.

Yep. Their everyday formal greeting became extremely awkward, with his clingy happy-go-lucky attitude and her cold, blushing face each morning. Their joint Elite ten works due to their successive seats, which will turn into a backlash of shouts and insults. And their continuous shokugeki every week or so. Nene never won even one , with Ishikki marking a streak of victories against her.

And today is no exception. But this time something is different.

* * *

It's Ishikki who's putting the bet. And how excited is he to win and have her **finally** abide to his year-long request.

-" the winner is second seat Ishikki Satoshi with an unanimous 3-0 for the genius Wachoku chef. We remind that the theme for the match was fugu. A classic sachimi fish. The two Japanese specialized chefs both showed great ingenuity in their creations. Leaving all old techniques and bringing innovation to the table. And at that, the Ishiki emerged victorious over the ninth Kinokuni Nene. The wager for this match was kept confidential, and its realization will be supervised by our dear Shokugeki bureau chief. It was such an amazing match today. Maybe even one of the best in the long list of continuous Elite shokugekis. With you was Yua-san. Have a nice day." The cute hostess spoke shyly to the cheering audience.

The match between the two third years have just come to a close with the usual winner announced, getting most of the pupil railed up and thirty for challenge.

It was one of the shokugeki popularity's advantages. It encourages challenge, innovation and freedom. All under the caring hands of the new Yukihira Elite ten, and the blond Nakiri headmistress.

Meanwhile, and behind the screams of excitement, in one of the waiting room, Ishikki was standing before his pouting challengers. According to the terms they agreed upon on their cook-off, if he had lost, he would give up his seat to her and admit her superiority before the whole student body in the Chandra hall while wearing a yukata. And if she lost, which she disgracefully did, she will have to…

-"Ata, Kinukoni-kun. The deal is the deal." He smiled like usual. How reminiscent of him. Always carefree, like nothing is worth a speck of his effort.

She sighed. What a pain in the neck this was.

-" When should I come? What should I wear?" she asked his, her eyes as the placidity of her words.

-" 8PM. Nothing formal. Just your uniform, if you were in a haste all day." He happily declared, turning to leave the room in hurry.

Just as he walked a few steps away, he suddenly peeked his head from the doorframe, muttering lowly: " Finally, I get to show you my home, Nene-chan."

He would've got his head demolished by the flying knife case if he hadn't some damn good reflexes.

* * *

It was 7:45 when she finally arrived at the Polar star dorm gates.

As one of the Elite ten, her status allowed her an access to the academy's automobile service, so she wasn't forced to come over by foot.

This place is so far and isolated anyway. And actually, she wasn't surprised to know that Ishikki lived in this rat hole.

She made an effort to look presentable. She took off her sweaty chef outfit, and changed a comfy knee-length jean shorts and a white blouse.

From the outside, the building resembled an old western ghost house. The vines were climbing up the walls with the rusty gate that squeaked at the action of it being opened.

Walking steadily up the three steps on the front door, she held her hand for a knock. But the door instantly opened revealing Satoshi, still in his uniform minus his blazer, greeting her like usually with…

A smile.

He looked at his arm watch and grinned.

-" Sasuga, Nene-chan. Before the assigned time, like I expected from you." He said, moving to the side to let her in.

The inside was neater and cleaner than she had thought. A large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the old wood that shone like it has just been watched.

Feeling a slight nudge on her shoulder, she looked at the all-smiling male walking her upstairs. He was taking her on a tour around the rooms, showing her his room, the kitchen, the living room, and his pride: the garden.

She did notice. The way he spoke about each furniture and vegetable in his garden. It was passion. He loved it wholeheartedly. It was all precious to him.

And for him it might be a first to feel this way.

Going way back, when they were kids, even though his genius, he always looked disinterested and bored. For her, her passion was soba. The way her fingers would dance on the wooden bowl, the dough gathering under her palm, and the feeling of the smooth kneaded dough on her skin.

She loved it all.

But him, she never saw him speak this passionately about something. He devotes himself to his dorm and kouhai. And she got to admit, that seeing him like this, kinda brought joy to her day. She smiled gently but just imperceptibly.

She doubts she would've caught on his change, or even got here if it wasn't for the RdC. So she is grateful, that she made that mistake of judgment and was saved by him.

Maybe mistakes aren't that bad after all.

As the walked down the second floor rooms, he purposefully stopped on the door numbered 205. He motioned to her to stop too.

From behind the door, she could hear laughs and cries as if a party is going there. And here she thought she was the guest of honor.

Ishikki opened the door slowly, revealing their gang of second year rebels cracking laughs over a certain a redhead's attempt to feed a blonde one of his concoctions.

-"Come on, Nakiri. Just a bite. It won't kill you if you try."

-"Like hell it will. Back off Yukihira."

-" Yukihira, get away Erina-sama."

-"Soma-kun, you're having so much fun torturing Nakiri-san, aren't you?"

-" Why always my room?"

-"Hm hm."

-" Yukihira, I'm challenging you tomorrow."

-" Step back, pretty boy. I'm next. You wait your turn."

-"Hahaha, Erina, you're scared. Hahaha."

-"…"

It was ultimate chaos. Nene couldn't help but gasp at the fuss that was going on before her very eyes.

The red, enraged blonde. The frustrated secretary. The amused Nakiri cousin. The laughing Polar stars and the mischievous redhead.

She momentary started questioning the reason why she got herself in this.

Oh… She remembers why.

-"Everyone…" With a slight clap, all the dorm residents turned to look at their senpais. She can't clearly see the expressions of their shocked reactions at seeing her there, no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

-"Ishikki-senpai, where have you been? Ahh, Kinokuni-senpai, Oyasumiii." The redhead was the first to talk to his senpai, finally letting the blonde headmaster flee for her dear life to the farthest corner from him.

-" I was just waiting by the door." _Wait, he was?_ " You see, Soma-kun, miina. After my victory in this morning's shokugeki against Kinonuni-kun, the terms were to have her spend a whole night at the Polar star dorms with us. So.."

-" I got no other choice." She finally spoke in frustration. How much she hated herself at these kinds of moments.

-" Waaah, Ishikki-senpai, does that mean…" Yuki squeaked giddily. She knew where this was about.

-" Hai, Yuki-kun. Today, everyone, the dorm is having a special guest. It's at these kinds of moments of our lives that our youth flourishes. Now; let party to our heart content." He cheered followed by a loud 'Yeahhhhh." By literally everyone in the room ( Even the Nakiri heiress, much to her surprise.)

The party started like any innocent celebration. Food being taken around the room, a mysterious brew that she never resented tasting due to how damn addictive it is. Fun card games with a dash of Nakiri blushes and Yukihira laughs. It was extremely fun.

She might have just over reacted to this outcome. It might have been the best for herself.

* * *

He regrets it. He really does.

He never thought he will ever regret anything in his life. No even did he regret leaving his family back. Nor did he regret trusting his kouhai during their rebellious purge the year before.

But he regrets it now. He regrets ever asking Nene in to the dorm. He should've asked Ryoko about her new prototype or supervised her work from now one. Even worst, what kind of senpai lets his kouhai consume sake before his eyes?

 _Rice juice my ass._

And there he was. Being trapped against the wall by the girl he admired, her lips violating his feverously.

After a few rounds of rice and some wiggles from Ishikki's fine butt, the alcohol effect started to get the best out of the youths. Some like the Nakiri cousins, have already fainted on Marui's bed in a …position that could be wrongly interpreted.

Takumi Aldini, after a cup or two, ran along his brother to the nearest bathroom to empty their reservoir, clearly not used to the brew. Hisako, right after seeing her mistress off to sleep, had excused herself to the balcony to get some fresh air. As for Megumi, the worried girl went after the Italian twins to check on them and maybe give them some cold water. The ones still standing were a fairly distracted rival trio, the mildly tipsy Polar star group attempting to give Ibusaki a hair cut. And surprisingly enough, his special guest was the last one to finish off their fifth bottle of sake. She loudly sighed after emptying the bottles content to its last drop. Her glasses were long tucked in the pockets of her pants.

Her new hairstyle was all messed up by sweat and the little group hug the other girls gave her before. Her cheeks were flushed and blushed. She looked like every pure, helpless girl in her age. Nothing like the cold, emotionless heiress of his everyday.

Putting the now empty bottle down on the floor, she slowly turned her face to look straight at his face. Her rosy eyes glistened with something he couldn't exactly put his finger on.

He kept his slit eyes closed staring back at her in response. Although, her eyes didn't seem to flicker as she just kept to look at him intently.

He was questioning what was cooking in her mind. He was quickly answered as she hazily stood on her feet, almost stumbling in the process, and walked to his side.

-" I'm tired, is there any free rooms in this place?" she asked lowly of him. Her voice barely a whisper audible.

He cheerfully agreed, and proceeded to lead her down to one of the dorms free rooms. The one next to his.

She was walking quietly behind him, her bangs hiding her eyes, providing him from dissevering her expression nor thoughts. As they reached the last turn that led to the rooms, he purposefully slowed his pace to match hers.

-"See, that room is mine and this is yours. I'll be nearby whenever you need me." She jolts. " Forever and ever, Nene-chan."

-" You blockhead idiot." He heard her murmur.

Actually he couldn't hear anything but the drumming of his heartbeat the moment she trapped him between her body and the wall, and when her usually scornful lips interlocked with his.

And thus he found himself here, fight against his instincts as she all but pushed herself towards him.

Reminder: He is still naked in only an apron.

From what his eyes could decipher in their proximity, is that her eyes where closed as she pushed her face more toward his.

As she released him for a moment to catch her breath, he backed more to the wall. His eyes blurry with shock.

What did she just do? Was it the alcohol? Must be. Must be it.

-"Why?" Tears began falling down her face. " Why can't I get anything?" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Her outburst shocking him even more than he's ever been. Is that possible?

-" First I hated you. You always topped me in everything. Always besting me in it, and you weren't even trying. I was scared. Scared that one day, I will be beaten by you, that I won't be the best in something anymore. I couldn't bear it. My pride couldn't. So I kept working myself to the bone. In hopes that one day, I'll beat you in something. I admit that I might've even sided with Nakiri Azami knowing you would oppose him. I'm the worst, am I not?" she wailed in a cracked desperate voice.

As for Ishikki, he just watched mouth shut. He never expected this. And if it goes that way, he admits he won't be able to control it any longer.

-"But…. Why am I so confused right now? Ever since my match against Yukihira, your match against Tsukasa-senpai. And what you said back then…" she took a fistful of her bangs in her hand. " I don't know what are these feelings anymore? I really do still want to beat you, but now, I want to have you more by my side. Always standing before me with that smile of yours, always teasing me with your quirkiness. And when you invited me to the dorm. I hated it. I hated myself for losing to you once again, I hated having to face those feelings once again. Even your naked apron, you seemed so stunning to me. What is wrong with me? What is this? I'm stupid, am I not? Always following the norms to the point that I don't understand my feelings. You're right. You've always been right."

-"No, you're not." Her sobs were soon enough silenced by his tight hug. She quietly cried into his pink apron, she could feel the forehead that rested over her head. " You aren't. You never were. Me too, you know. I feel confused about everything. These alien sensations. I can't recognize what they are. However, I think we can find out what that is together. Don't you agree?" He slightly brushed his thumb over a stream of tears and gave her a peck. Another. Yet another. A deep French kiss came after.

When he found himself all tangled around her, her taking his previous position by the door of his room. He could sense her fingers struggling to untie his apron's knot. His tips fiddling with her blouse's buttons as he stretched the piece of worthless fabric sideways. She gasped at his forwardness.

Maybe it was the alcohol's effect that made her so daring and submissive.

 _Yeah. The alcohol. Because there is no way she'll…_

He stopped on his tracks hesitantly, but resumed with more desire at the time.

For him this must be a dream, an illusion. Maybe that pile of clothes on his floor was just his dirty laundry, or maybe the soft hands that were running down his spine were nothing but the feeling of his new warm blanket.

Yeah. It isn't real. It isn't…

-"Satoshi…" she woke him out of his daze, and all he could see was the visage of a feeble girl laying willingly between his limbs. "Please be gentle."

-"I will." He responded before linking their lips once again. And their bodies for the first time in many.

He knew what he should do.

As the night grew older between the two, he gently lifted her body to rest on his lap. She sat erotically on his crotch, her legs locking his waist strongly. They could feel their mingling fluids blending and dripping down sheets. He held her straight with his arms supporting her sides and she affectionately hugged his neck.

-"Why does it have to be so complicated? Can't we just have this along." She desperately asked, her teary eyes looking at his darkened ones hungrily.

-"No. Because, we don't know what we really want from this ultimately. Now we're just following a youthful whim. For you, by tomorrow, none of this would've happened." He instantly kissed her down to the mattress before she could respond.

 _For you…_

* * *

 _What a headache!_

Self-note: Never trust someone who calls hand labelled sake rice juice. It's clearly a lie.

Kinokuni Nene woke up to the dazzling summer sun shacking her out of her dreamland.

She felt different. She really did. Like she had fulfilled something that she missed.

Maybe a good sleep.

Because for such an old dorm, these mattresses are really comfy.

Checking herself out, she looked less awful than she expected herself to be. Her blouse was still fully buttoned, with not a stain on her pants or shirt. Her glasses neatly resting on the bedside.

Her hair was a mess though. She will have to go back home to restyle it.

Walking out of the room, she realized that she was one of those few early birds in this dorm. The hallways were still quiet and peaceful while the sunlight seeped through large window.

Walking down the stairs that led to the exit. She bypasses a dripping wet, fresh out of the shower Ishikki. She deadpanned at his relaxed posture. What does he think his doing?

-"Ah, Kinokuni-kun. Up already? You were pretty tipsy last night, I didn't think you'll wake up this early. Anyway, this is Nene-chan for you." He chuckled.

What an annoyance! No time to deal with this with her migraine.

-" Whatever. I'll be going. Thank everyone for last nigh. It was decent." She said adjusting her glasses and rapidly walking past him.

As soon as the door closed behind her, he murmured: " That is how it is supposed to be, isn't it?"

 _Decent, huh?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**How do Dropouts love? Part 2**_

-" As the costumes address, by the end of March, the third years are graduating in an all-groomed ceremony held on the Cherry Path. But the most important matter reside in the filling of the soon-to-be empty seats of the Elite ten as each member got to propose a naertyhujklmlkjhbgdfghjklmloiuytrezrtyuiop.' This literally was all she heard.

Just nonsensical blabbering is all she heard people saying for the past two months.

These past few days, all that she felt, all what she heard, all that she made fell flat in every meaning of the word.

She didn't just feel different. She felt like a whole new person. Her mind. Her soul. Her body.

In every possible way, she felt more needy.

In need for someone's presence while she cooked. The need of someone advise in her cooking. The needs of her body have become more demanding on each passing day.

She felt as if she missed something to satisfy her. To complete her.

She wasn't like this before. She never was.

She was always so independent. So solitary. Yet now, she is all messed up and lacking for some reason.

If she had to point it out, she would say it started the night after that visit at the Polar Star. She can't recall most of what happened that night anyway.

All she remembered was partying. Playing a few round of poker. Eating and drinking that damned juice. And then, it's all went blank.

From where she found herself that morning, she assumed nothing fishy could've happened.

So did she start feeling this way just after it?

-"zertyuisdfghjkkuni-senpai. Kinokuni-senpai?" The professional voice of the headmistress was calling her name was only thing brought her back to reality.

-" Yes?" Nene responded in inquiry more than anything. That didn't seem to unsettle the blonde who had gotten used to her senpai's absentmindedness, and maybe another senpai's abstinence on his responsibilities.

-" I was asking if you had any suggestion on who your seat will be passed down to after your graduation?" she repeated.

-" Well, I think the first best option for now is that the seat will instantly be passed down to Tadokoro Megumi and from then on out, time will tell." She spoke calmly, flashing a small smile to the blushing bluenette at her side.

-" Therefore, the names that were suggested for the seats competition other than the already ascending members are: Ibusaki Shun, due to his high Shokugeki Record, Mito Ikumi for her facility work at the Don RS, Isami Aldini for his outstanding service for the school and the council and Marui Zenji regarding his academics and new theories. If other names come to any of you, inform me as soon as possible. Meeting dismissed." Upon her announcement, the members started gradually leaving the room. Either to go alarm their friends of the news, or to just go tend to their own business. Only four members stayed in the room.

A Nene weirdly fiddling with her thumbs on her lap. A suspiciously calm Kuga who has been watching intently the changes in his entourage. And our favorite redhead and blonde pair conversing something at the farthest end of the room, with a pile of papers held between them.

-" Yukihira-kun, what the hell is happening? Ishikki-senpai hasn't been showing in the council nor the campus for the past week. What happened?" the angry, clearly worried, queen asked the commoner.

-" I really don't know." He scratched the back of his neck and sighed heavily " Senpai seems to be going through something these past few months, It's just…" He sighed as if preparing himself to speak the worst. " We haven't seen senpai's naked ass this month."

For anyone other than the gang, this would've been the most absurd thing to say, but to them, it was enough to make the paper's scatter on the floor and the heiress's eyes to widen in horror.

-" Oh my God." Erina gasped, hands clasped on her mouth.

-" We haven't been willing to tell you, but senpai seems to be having a tough time. He holed himself up in his room. He rarely wakes up before noon these days. We have been worried sick about him for not pestering us anymore. Fumio-san is doing her best to get something out of him, but, till now, nothing." He looked down, his clutched fists signs of his frustration.

But the soothing touch of the heiress brought the courage that he needed to look up once again.

-" Don't worry Yukihira. Senpai has always been a lone fighter. Whatever it was that is annoying him, he will emerge victor." She smiled at him gently, to which he nodded." It looks like we aren't the only ones that are affected by this event." Their eyes instantly glanced at the awkward pair still sitting in the meeting table. " I just hope our celebration will maybe fix things up."

-" What?" The blonde jumped at his question, slowly turning her head to meet that of the confused first seat. His head tilted sideways and question marks hovering over his head.

-" You gotta be kidding?" Clearly he wasn't.

Her palm met her face, just like every other time she was with this guy. She sighed.

-" It's been a year, Yukihira-kun." She incredulously spoke, his eyes immediately lit up in proud recognition.

* * *

It was about 2 PM when she had enough, the old dorm Madonna stamped her feet on the staircase of the now empty dorm, shaking the wooden floor at her heavy steps.

A withering garden and ditched responsibilities… Nah-ah-ah… She had to do something to shake the boy out of his state.

After all his constant youth talks, who could've thought that the all- so- lively Ishikki Satoshi will go through the usual teen depression phase.

As she stood before room 206, she could hear the muffles and shuffles of him stirring over the bed.

So he is pretending.

She furiously knocked at the door, the wood bending at the violent impact.

-" Ishikki, stop playing you're asleep. I'm done with this. And here I thought you were the senior here. I don't know what gotten over you, but you need to knock out of it. Everyone is worried sick about you. Where had the funny, friendly, easy-going Ishikki gone? Come out here boy and man up a little." She spoke scornfully. In all the years she had known the boy, she had never seen him like this.

But what to do? Her ways had always been about tough love.

He kept his silence, a sound of a weight being pushed to the soft mattress was the only thing she heard.

She was furious. The hell is this guy she is talking to? W hy isn't he already popping his stupid, all-smiles face out of the ceiling to nag her?

-" Okay, boy. Got no choice, I'm bringing this door down and drag you out from your ears." She yelled, her voice betraying no hesitation.

She took a few steps backward, and taking a deep breath, she de…

-" Even if you do, I'm not leaving this room." She stopped mid-charge at the response of a broken male.

A voice that held so much regret and misery that it pierced the Madonna's steel heart.

-" There is no reason for me to leave this place." He continued in that same tone. Deep and clipped. " I have nothing to give anymore." Fumio didn't know her feet were in march until she hit the railing.

A lump caught in her throat prevented her from speaking a word. She just listened in pain at what was coming after.

-" Because… for the first time,… I gave my everything, and it was no enough."

* * *

-" For our victory. For Tootsuki. For our Senpais that have joined us today despite their busy schedules. For the future. And for…"

-" …My late birthday celebration." The gallery blankly stared at the giddy redhead, before swiftly clinging their glasses and having their toast a.k.a Ryoko's sake.

A year before, the Rebels have defeated Central, dethroned the dystopian Nakamura Azami, and Nakiri Erina was freed from her cage, so it's a day of party and joy for everyone. Well…mostly…

-" Why are we here again?" An outraged Eizan was now far sitting, grudgingly drinking the beverage and avoiding to spit some controversial nonsense.

-" Celebrating our loss, I guess." A stoic Nene responded from his side. Despite cold, howling winter wind outside, the warmth of the Nakiri mansion's heaters allowed her to dress up a little more sophisticatedly. A turquoise cocktail dress with camellia-patterned lace on the back was more than enough to complement her neat bun and pale complexion.

-" In a way, it's a celebration for us too." She noticed her comrade grimace at her. " A celebration of our redemption." She said holding her cup a little higher, then turning it down in a flash.

-" It's actually very funny that the headmistress herself insisted on the party being held in her own castle." He spoke, his voice still holding that bitterness that screamed "PUNK".

-" She was the big winner and ultimately the price of the whole thing, so…" She responded, leaning her back on one of the marble pillars.

A long silence stretched between the two as Nene's eyes travelled around the room watching everyone's interactions.

Until it struck her. Something is missing. Someone.

-" Eizan-kun." She turned to the boy who glanced at her from behind the rim of his glass. " Have you seen Ishikki? I can't recall seeing him enter." She noticed his raised, amused eyebrow before he brought the cup down.

-" Ishikki hasn't been going around the school for more than a month now. I haven't seen his face for about two weeks. From what I heard, he is hiding himself from the world for some reason. And here I thought the two of you had a thing going on. However, I don't blame you, you too seemed very weird for the longest now."

-" What are you talking about? What thing?" He replied with a long sip of sake. " And yeah, I haven't been feeling very good lately." She sighed.

Her body still tingled at times and her inner void is getting bigger and bigger as time passed. She might have to see a doctor soon.

It was then that the ballroom's door opened, revealing a well-groomed, tight in navy blue tuxedo Ishikki Satoshi. His head was left untouched like always, but everything from his posture to his fragrant seemed all fresh and new.

As soon as he entered, all the present jogged to his side, imprisoning him in a ring of happy, yet melancholic looks.

-" Senpai." A teary Megumi spoke. " You came.*sniff* Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

He chuckled: " Don't cry Tadokoro-san, you'll ruin your wonderful make-up. And of course I'll come. How I wouldn't come celebrate our victory? Especially when Nakiri-san has clearly shown interest in killing me in my sleep if I didn't?"

Everyone turned to look at the blonde headmistress _. Wait did she seriously…?_

-" Ohhh, so that's why that envelope was fuller than the others." The realization struck the dump creature that is Soma.

That day, little did he know, he delivered an invitation and death threat.

-" Sure I had to. Ishikki-senpai had been one of the rebellion's core members, so it would've been a shame to not have him with us. And since Saiba-sama couldn't make it, his presence has become more mandatory for this one-year anniversary of victory." The Queen of Tootsuki spoke in her haughty tone, arms crossed under her chest.

They just stared at her in silence. Her head high as she spoke her people.

-" Cous, you can be scary at times." Alice found it more fitting to speak in the detriment of her friends.

-" What if? Fear is the weapon of a ruler too. Anyway, now that senpai is here, the party can officially start." She announced and everyone hailed their ruler and started celebrating.

At that moment, he turned his eyes from his friends, and looked into those two rubies he hadn't seen in so long.

When cyan met ruby, almost instantly, the urges that Nene suppressed for so long and the electric shocks that have been filling her entire being came back. Her hands shaking, her soul filling, her face heating.

She had to control this. Since when did simple eye contact with the boy do this to her? Why are her needs growing more than they've ever had before?

She clutched her hands together and prayed to God to bless her with strength to fight this plaguing disease within her.

* * *

The long buffet table was emptied, the bottles were drunk and the dance floor was crammed. The party was on full swing.

-" Hey Senpai." Daigo called, lightly tipsy from the sake. " Take those clothes off and spice this party up."

-" Yeah, yeah, senpai. Come onnnn. " His friend Shoji threw himself over his friend's back, nearly falling to the floor.

-" Sorry guys,…I just don't feel like doing it." He flashed them a smile before leaving the floor and towards the seats by the walls.

-" Uhhh. Bummer.*hiccup* Since when did senpai never wanted to be freeeee*hiccup*?" the drunk pair pouted at his dismissal.

Yet, far from the soft music and the joyful roars and the continuously toasting cups, by the pool of the Nakiri mansion, stood a lone third-year.

It was early December at the time, a few ice fractals were floating on the glimmering blue water and the grueling winter wind was far from bearable especially in such a thin dress.

She didn't think enough when she got out to be honest, all she wanted at the times is to flee the premise as soon as possible. Those sensations were uncontrollably rampaging inside her head, whispering things that she shouldn't even be considering lately.

She thought that maybe some fresh air and the chilling breeze will help her recover. And they did mostly, since all she felt at the moment were the goose bumps on her exposed skin.

-" It's really cold out here." She tried to warm herself up by rubbing her forearms lightly. The friction producing enough heat in this weather.

Or so she thought. The moment she felt a new-found contact over her shoulders, a blue blazer was now protecting her skin from the wintery strokes.

Ishikki was the one who joined her outside, left only with a thin white, button-up shirt to shield him from the wind. But that didn't seem to affect him on the least.

-" I knew you'd be here. It's gotten a little too noisy inside." He sighed relaxed. " It's very beautiful here." He looked down at the reflection of the moon on the glossy, semi-frozen water surface.

-" Heh, and here I thought you loved noise and ruckus." She sarcastically spoke, her body burying itself deeper into the foreign, but familiar warmth almost instinctively.

He chuckled once again : " A lot of people have told me this today. People change you know, I just can't tolerate noise these days."

He noticed her glance sideways at him, her face hiding by his blazer's collar.

Looks like the rumors were true. But if she were honest with herself, this Ishikki seemed different in a good way. Less annoying. More serious. His whole presence radiated with pure shine, refinement and elegance. His eyes were glazed with a polish that caught the moonlight perfectly within the ocean inside. His neck was long and defined, almost like a place for her to rest her hands on. His torso was….

She stopped her raging train of thoughts before it went somewhere it wasn't supposed to. There were the thoughts she was fighting this whole time. She felt her face heat up and her hands tremble in what seemed like anticipation and raw lust.

She clutched at the sides of the blazer and tried to breath in and out of this state.

She had to compose herself. He was here. She can't afford to show such things by his side.

She took the best course of action of the moment. To engage in a pointless, distracting conversation.

-" I heard you haven't been showing around lately. You can't keep hiding in those wide fields for too long. You're second seat, and a third year, you are supposed to set the exemp…." Her attempt of a scornful girl came short when he straight up attacked her lips.

In the split of second, his hands were holding her hips up for a lift. The few upper buttons of his shirt were already opened. And his lips ravaged hers passionately.

She was on her toes, the blazer that was on her shoulders was now resting on the floor. Her hands rested on his clavicles reaching more and more to relish in his touch.

For her, it was all blank, fast and incredibly satisfying. For the first time in months, that frustrating emptiness within her soul was filled. Her mind was dancing and her body was fluttering and tickling in every part.

As tongues went in, ohhh she can't possibly find words to describe this pleasure.

She didn't know why, but this whole…. Things has surely been what she had longed for since their night at the dorm.

 _Wait what?_

It was then that it began dissipating. The dark fog that has clouded her memories from that night.

She recalled her initiation. Her confession. Her inner turmoil that led her to those deeds. And his response to her.

She recalled melting in his immaculate touch. Sliding her hands on the muscles of his back and abs. Digging her nails in those endless twirls. And offering her most precious possession to him. Twice.

By the time his hands travelled up her sides, arms and cupped her face, realization has already struck her to the very core, and tears were already streaming down her face, resting on the sides of his palms.

 _How did…How could I have done that? So, that's why… Oh my God._

She momently bit his lower lip, forcing him to break their kiss immediately. The aggressiveness of her action causing his lip to bleed slight.

When she set free of his grip, her hand flew to directly slap the hell out of him.

They stayed like that. Her hand still held in the air after her attack, her whole body trembling in anger and insult.

With a reddened cheek, his face stayed turned where it went after the slap. His expression unreadable behind his bangs.

-" YOU FOOL…" She yelled at him, bringing her hands to rest on her chest. " YOU DID THIS TO ME, AND YOU KNEW I WOULDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM THAT NIGHT. NOT SHOWING YOUR NASTY FACE TO HIDE YOUR SHAME." She was breathless, her face flushed from rage. " YOU TARNISHED ME. YOU SICK." Her tears were uncontrollable at this point.

He stayed silent, not even bothering to face her.

She was furious. Against him, but more against herself. This has always been him. Making her hate herself more and more. Always making her doubt herself. Always making her unsatisfied with her resources.

She was an idiot to have trusted him that day. She is an idiot for knowing hjim at all.

Face red and eyes puffy in tears, she grudgingly glared at him from under her bangs.

A look of hatred and disgust.

She rapidly spun on her heels and walked out of him, the last thing she said came as a warning: " Don't ever come near me again." And she walked away without sparing him a single glance.

Feeling her presence completely disappear from the mansion, Ishikki finally dared to straighten his face and himself.

He was a total mess. A bloody lip, a swollen cheek, a crumpled shirt, he looked like he had been mugged or something.

But his straight shoulders and tensed jawline betrayed no fear, doubt…or regret.

He turned when he heard nearing footsteps. He sensed another presence other than the two but ignored it. He was wrapping thing up after all. And all final act needs an audience.

The newcomer handed Ishikki a handkerchief.

-" Better clean that. You look like a broke banker." Kuga joked, giving his friend the piece of tissue.

Ishikki obliged and started cleaning the blood off the side of his mouth.

-" So, Miss Pigtail did this to you." He spoke, looking forward. " Must've done something really horrible to her to make her slap and yell at you like that." He spoke, getting no response from brunet.

A heavy sigh escaped Kuga's lips, and for one of those fewer times, his voice was serious: " Nice bags you got there at the reception, to where? Start talking before I begin weaseling my way to it. And if that's the case, you won't like my reaction if that happens."


End file.
